


The Perfect Night

by Blyssabella



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of wounds, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blyssabella/pseuds/Blyssabella
Summary: Melody just wanted a perfect night, but of course something had to happen to her of all people and on this night of all nights!
Relationships: Melody x Scrubs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major injury and descriptions of it!

Melody  showed up on Scrubs’  doorstep . She threw her tangled hair up into a loose bun as she tried to calm her racing heart. She  reached out to knock on the door but halted . She looked down at her wrinkled and dirty dress . She sighed and tried to smooth out the  wrinkles. She winced in pain  as her hand grazed her  left leg . She bit her tongue and brushed off the pain. She knocked on the door softly.

Scrubs opened the door with a soft smile. Her hair dark hair was let down and puffed up around her shoulders. Her black and white striped jumpsuit was smooth and clean. Melody blushed and bit on her lip. She thought of her ragged hair and crumpled , muddy  dress; she looked like a mess. What was she thinking? She should have just arrived late-! 

“Hey… Mel, you okay?” Scrubs’ voice penetrated Melody’s train of thought. 

“Huh?  Oh, I’m great!” Melody smiled as she shook off her thoughts. “Why?” 

“Oh , you just look a little pal e , are you sure you aren’t sick?” Scrubs asked in concern. Melody just brushed her off. 

“I just had to run here to get here in time, that’s all.” 

“Is that why your dress is muddy…?”

Melody nodded , quickly.

Scrubs sized Melody up but nodded. 

“Alright .. . Ready to go, then?” 

“Yeah!” Melody smiled and offered her arm up to Scrubs. Scrubs giggled and took her arm. They left the house and started to walk down the sidewalk. Melody limped as she walked and tried to hide her face from Scrubs  as she winced . 

* * *

Melody and Scrubs sat across from each other in a restaurant. Melody smoothed out her dress again but avoided her leg this time. Melody spotted something on her dress; a red spo t through all the mud . Her eyes widened. 

“Uhmm… I’m gonna go to the bathroom…” Melody muttered to Scrubs as she scurried off. Melody entered the bathroom in a panic. The red strain was small and thankfully hadn't gotten any bigger. She moved her dress away from her left leg where there was  a  dirty cloth tied up above her knee. Blood was soaking through  it  and was starting to roll down her leg.  Of COURSE, this happened to her!

Melody tried to  calm her panicked breathing. She looked around the bathroom in search of anything to help support her makeshift bandage. Toilet paper was too thin, but maybe paper towels? She reached for the paper towels and her vision went blurry and she started to tip over. Melody quickly grabbed for the sink counter to balance herself. She sucked in a breath as her bandage chafed against her cut.

She  didn't know what to do... She had been looking forward to this night for months and it was being ruined by a tiny cut. It was so dumb, she just wanted to spend the night with her girlfriend. Not to mention her family would kill her when they found out she didn't come home to get proper treatment. 

She slowly moved towards the paper towels again, balancing on the counter. She grabbed a whole roll of paper towels and brought it  to the sink counter. She lifted up the skirt of her dress again enough to see the bloody cloth. Melody started wiping the blood dribbling down her leg with a paper towel. Once that was  done, she started  reinforcing the cloth by stuffing paper towel in between her cut and the cloth, she winced and cried out as the paper towel scratched o n  her cut. She bit her tongue and finished reinforcing the cloth. It was tight and it burned, but she just hoped that it would hold.

Melody washed her hands, then look into the mirror. Her eyes were red from the few tears she had cried. She looked like a mess. She tried to put strands of hair back into place and dry her face. She felt  lightheaded , but it wasn't anything a little dinner couldn't fix , a s long as she stopped bleeding.

Melody prepared herself for pain as she went to move towards the door. She gasped in pain as she made the first step and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She took a shuttering deep breath and continued out of the bathroom while limping. She tried to make it less noticeable as she approached their table. She carefully sat down in her seat. Melody smiled tiredly towards her girlfriend.

Melody shifted her eyes as Scrubs didn't smile back. Scrubs reached across the table and felt Melody's forehead. Her eyes widened as Scrubs pulled away and stared suspiciously. Melody gave a nervous grin. The waiter came over to see if they were ready to order, saving Melody.

They ordered their food and were subjected to the wait time. 

"What's up with you?" Scrubs asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Uhhh... I don't know what you mean!" Melody shifted her eyes down. She  panicked when she saw the stain on her dress was getting larger already. She quickly looked away from her dress.

"... Sure, Mel, I believe you." Scrubs said sarcastically after noticing Melody shift her gaze multiple times. Even though Melody felt miserable, she refused to say it. She wanted to have this night so bad, but of course with her luck she just had to mess up!

Her body was starting to feel weak all around as she just lost more and more blood. She struggled to stay sitting as her head was pounding and she just wanted to lay down.

Scrubs' frown deepened,  and  she got up.

"C'mon we're leaving."

Melody shook her head, " No!! I'm fine, I swear!"

Melody  shifted towards the outside of the booth as she pleaded Scrubs to stay. That's when Scrubs saw it. The bloody mess that Melody's dress had become.

"Oh my God... No wonder you've been acting so strange tonight … !" Scrubs' eyes widened, "come on, let's go."

Melody looked around. Everybody was  glancing their way and Scrubs was standing over her,  and  her stance was firm. Melody sighed at her loss. She scooted out of the booth and tried to stand. Her head flared up and she started to tip over. Scrubs caught her quickly. 

"Mel... you've been  hiding this the wh o le evening... Why?" Scrubs' eyes sho ne with concern.

"I just... wanted this night to be perfect and I was looking forward to it for so long..."

Scrubs sighed. "We could have just rescheduled."

Melody shook her head. Scrubs just pa i d for the service and the food. She switched to Melody's left side and supported her as they walked back to Scrubs' house.

* * *

Scrubs sat Melody on the couch. There was blood dripping down Melody's leg. Scrubs tied up her hair with a scrunchie and went to get the first aid kit. Scrubs came back and set the kit down. She put on some latex gloves and moved the skirt away until she saw the horrific mash up of dirty, bloody cloth and paper towels. It was crudely thrown together and obviously a rush job. The cloth looked as if it had been found in an alleyway. Scrubs swallowed the disgust in order to help her girlfriend. 

She started to peel the makeshift bandage away from Melody's skin , and h er girlfriend started to whimper and cry. Scrubs apologized softly and shushed her soothingly. She returned to taking the bandages off , and finally pulled the dirty cloth off . She cringed as she saw the deep gash. Scrubs hoped that it wouldn't need stitches. Scrubs helped Melody lay down. Melody didn't complain other than the occasional whimper. Scrubs began to pile pillows under Melody's left leg to try and slow the bleeding. Scrubs grabbed the fragments of what was once Melody's bandages and threw them away.  S he grabbed three wash cloths out of her kitchen drawer ,  put  one on to  Melody's cut and then gently applied pressure. Melody started to cry due to the pain. Scrubs tried to soothe her by shushing her and gently telling her it was going to be okay and that it would be over soon .

Scrubs noticed the first rag and bled through, so she  added another cloth on top of the last one and applied pressure again.  The wound finally stopped bleeding about 20 minutes in. Scrubs star t ed to wrap Melody's wound gently . 

"We'll wait until my mom gets here to see if you need to go to the hospital or not..." Scrubs said softly.

"O-okay..." Melody said quietly. Scrubs removed her gloves and went to throw them away. She came back.

"Mel... How are you doing...?" 

"Feel kinda sick and lightheaded..."

Scrubs frowned, that was not a good sign. Scrubs caressed her cheek and Melody's eyes shone as she smiled.

"You'll be okay, hon..." 

"I didn't know you knew first aid..." Melody spoke  a bit  suddenly , like she just realized it .

"I asked my mom to teach me... After you kept getting into dangerous situations..." Scrubs explained, "How DID you get hurt this time?"

Melody looked away. "... I tripped..."

Scrubs didn't know whether to believe that, but she didn't question it any further. Scrubs leaned down and kissed Melody on the cheek. 

"I'm going to get you a blanket, 'kay?" 

"'Kay..." 

Scrubs went and got her blanket from her bed as she recalled that Melody liked how fluffy it was. She brought it back and laid it across Melody. Scrubs sat down by the couch. She took Melody's free hand and rubbed her knuckles, gently.

All they had to do was wait.

* * *

Melody ended up being taken to the hospital. Luckily, they let Scrubs in shortly after Melody's family left. Scrubs hurried over to Melody's bedside and took her hand.

Melody smiled. "Excited to see me?"

"I see you're feeling better enough to make snarky remarks again," Scrubs deadpanned. Melody grinned cheekily.

"Yep! After getting some blood into me,  I feel much better, thank you very much." Melody giggled. Scrubs rolled her eyes.

"Well did they tell you anything?"

Melody nodded, "they said they wanted to keep me over to look for signs of infection after I told them  I used a dirty rag from an alleyway to try and close my wound."

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb. The whole thing was." Scrubs said.

"Well... That's fair." Melody sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't really thinking."

Scrubs sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Scrubs leaned in and  pecked Melody  on the lips . Melody  blushed lightly as her eye lit up , and Scrubs smiled warmly. 

"When you get out of her e , we can make up for our dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my second day of FebuWhump even though it's 7 days late.


End file.
